


Scared of the Dark

by justhere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, but also kinda cute?, but also not?, idk I liked it so here, really dumb, sorta vmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin walks home alone at night.<br/>So does Taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is just to get back into the swing of writing  
> I just finished finals and I'm hoping to have more time to update my stories soon

Jimin thinks he's made a poor choice.

Or rather, a series of poor choices that span the entire day.

He'd hitched a ride with a friend that morning to dance practice. He hadn't thought to grab his subway pass, because Hoseok had a car and he was a cool hyung who could drive him around wherever he wanted. He didn't take into account that he would have to get home at some point. He spent the rest of the morning at classes, grabbed lunch with Jungkook on campus, had a couple more classes, and then spent his evening rather peacefully in the library studying for a biology test the next day. He would have had plenty of time to study earlier if he hadn't spent so much time goofing off with Jungkook in his afternoon break between classes or staying after morning dance practice to go over some moves with Hoseok, but there he was at the library until it closed at 11:00 in the evening. He'd refused Namjoon's offer to stay and help him study because he knew that the older would much rather go home and have an impromptu date with his girlfriend. When it came time to return to his apartment a couple miles off campus, Jimin decided it'd be better to walk since he didn't have his subway pass, the buses weren't running anymore, and he didn't want to spend his groceries money on a taxi. Tired and hungry, he took back roads to get home faster so he could have a late dinner, shower, and go to bed. Sure, back roads didn't have street lights, but it was hardly over 2 miles. He could handle that.

At this moment, Jimin was wishing he'd grabbed that subway pass, did his studying earlier in the day, accepted Namjoon's offer to stay, shelled out that extra cash for a taxi, or even just walked along the main road.

There were footsteps behind him. They were quick and purposeful. Running, probably. Heavy footsteps, likely a grown man. It was only 20 seconds that he had to contemplate from the moment he heard the footsteps in the distance to the time he finally turned around, but those 20 seconds felt like a lifetime. It was enough time for him to regret everything he'd done that day that led him to this moment, about to be kidnapped or murdered in some side alley where no one would find his body. It was enough time for his heartbeat to speed up to the point where he thinks it's either going to leap out of his chest or he's about to have a heart attack. It's enough time to say around 12 prayers to every different god he could think of. It was enough time for him to consider all possible scenarios of the horrible death he's about to experience- this guy wants to skin him and keep his decapitated head on a stick; he wants to stab him 23 times in the chest; he wanted to hang him from a telephone line by his feet and beat him like a pinata. 

He wasn't scared of the dark, per se, but this situation was certainly out of his comfort zone. Oh god, he wished his muscles weren't just for show. He wished he took Yoongi up on his suggestion of joining him in a self defense course he took last month. He wished he carried some sort of weapon on his person, but alas, all he had was a pair of used sweatpants, his biology textbook, and some assorted stationary.

Against his better judgement, he still turned around towards the quickly approaching footsteps, hands wringing together over his backpack strap. He bit his lip, backing up against the wall on shaking feet. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, barely able to make out the figure of a tall man running straight towards him in the thin alleyway with nowhere to hide. He raised his arms to cover his head defensively.

"Holy shit!" the guy screamed, his deep voice striking Jimin to his very core. He stopped running, skidding to a halt in front of Jimin. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" the stranger yelled, bending over to put his hands on his knees as he panted.

"M-Me?  _I_ scared  _you_?!" Jimin stammered, still pushing himself back into the brick wall behind him as he faced the stranger.

"Yeah dude! I didn't even see you there! You just brought your arms up, I thought you were going to hit me or something!" 

"I was protecting myself from the lunatic running at me in an alley, excuse you!" Jimin defended himself, relaxing only slightly.

"What are you- I was only running because I was scared of the dark!" the man exlaimed, standing up again once he'd caught his breath.

"You're  _what now_?" Jimin was trying to get a good look at the guy. It was really dark, but he could at least see once he stood up that he was at least a good head taller than Jimin. His face was sharp and mature, as he could see by the shadows his features cast.  _This guy_ was scared of the dark to the point of sprinting through a back alley at night?

"I'm-  _shit_  sorry, that must have been really shocking. I swear I'm not chasing you. I'm really just scared of the dark."

He sounded so genuine and apologetic and just so frightened that Jimin didn't have it in him to chastise him any further about scaring him shitless. He planned on saying something like 'it's okay' or 'don't worry about it' or even just walk away, but he found himself blurting out "I could walk you home!" _Wait, what?!_  "I- I mean... Y'know, if you want. Because I'm like... not scared of the dark and shit."  _Why the ever living fuck did I just say that?_

He conceded that he wasn't, in fact, going crazy. If this experience had taught him anything, it's that he probably shouldn't be walking alone anyway, so having some company might make him less of a target for the real psychopaths out there.

"Really? After I scared the shit out of you and everything? You'd really do that for me?" He sounded hopeful, but Jimin had to clear one thing up first-

"Okay, you did  _not_  scare the shit out of me."

The guy laughed and Jimin suppressed his own giggles that he wanted to release at the contagious sound. "Oh? Because I distinctly remember you raising your arms in defense-"

"It's a natural reaction to a threat! Not a sign of fear! If anything, it's brave of me to be ready to face it instead of just running, hmm?" he snapped back, glaring pointedly. "Besides, I can still take back my offer if tha-"

"No!" he begged, lurching forward to grab onto Jimin's shoulders. Jimin flinched and he noticed the stranger making an active effort to not mention it, probably to save Jimin's pride at this point. "You promised!"

Jimin casually shrugged the hands off of his shoulders and turned to keep walking in the direction he was originally headed, listening to the stranger hurrying after him like a lost puppy. "I didn't promise shit; it was a kind suggestion. I can take it back any time I want."

"But... But you wouldn't, right?" 

Jimin started to feel just a little bit bad; it was obvious this guy wasn't some crazed skinning, decapitating, stabbing, pinata-making murderer. ".. No. Where are you headed?"

"Oh thank you!" The two were walking side by side now, the stranger with a new skip in his step. "I'm going to the apartments on the corner of 5th and Main street. The one with the green awning out front?"

"Ah no way, that's only two blocks past mine," Jimin commented, feeling happy for some odd reason. "You wouldn't happen to be a student, would you?" He looked the stranger up and down, noticing he had on a backpack as well. They probably attended the same university.

"Really? I am! We should walk together more often then."

"For safety," Jimin clarified.

"For safety," the stranger agreed. "Oh, my name is Taehyung by the way. Kim Taehyung, 20 years old, chemistry major and vocal minor, anime enthusiast, and owner of a fish named Taeyang."

Can someone fall in love with someone based on a second impression if the first impression was of a psychotic murderer?

"Oh. I'm Park Jimin, also 20, dance major and business minor, no pet fish but definitely a Taeyang fan."

They reached the end of the alley and back onto a road that would eventually lead them to Main street. There was a street lamp several feet ahead that allowed Jimin to get a good look at this Taehyung stranger as they walked towards it and he definitely didn't regret offering to walk him back to his place. It was a little tricky to know when he couldn't see his face properly, but now...

"You should come up and meet my fish, then. They share a lot of qualities, that's why I chose that name."

Jimin was still pleasantly wrapped up in his observation of Taehyung's face when he registered what was just said. "I'm sorry, but what qualities does your fish share with Taeyang? Does he have the voice of an angel and the abs of the devil?"

"Oh actually my fish is a girl."

"I'm sorry?"

"Taeyang. My fish. She's a girl fish. You referred to her as a 'he' so I was just correcting you. No big deal."

"No big- ... Okay. Okay yeah, let's meet this fish." He had to see for himself what qualities this female fish could share with his biggest idol. That's the only reason he agreed. That's it. That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the general idea from something I saw on Pinterest once like, last year. But I can't find the post now. Here this is anyway.
> 
> Also, yes. Yes I did just write 1.6k words on the happenings of 5 minutes. And I don't regret it.


End file.
